


my revenge is sour(it poisons my bones)

by The_Sa1tiest_CarameL



Series: CarameL's procrastination pieces [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Made Myself Cry, I wrote this in one go with no proofreading sooo, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Men Crying, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Misunderstandings, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Pain, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), President Wilbur Soot, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Regret, Revenge, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Stabbing, Suffering, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tommy is a bit of a dense jerk in this, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Woops, but he also needs a good bonk to the forehead, but like aren't i always?, dream needed a hug and instead got a sword, dude why am i like this, hehe blade go brrrrr, lol more sad, screeching our lungs out, take that as you will, well i mean tommy DOES need a hug, wilbur really looked at abraham lincoln's death and said "i can do better"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sa1tiest_CarameL/pseuds/The_Sa1tiest_CarameL
Summary: After his brother Wilbur died in an explosion caused by the soldiers under King Dream's leadership, Tommy vows to get revenge on the young leader. It is far too late when he realizes that all is not what it seems.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: CarameL's procrastination pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163213
Comments: 30
Kudos: 335





	my revenge is sour(it poisons my bones)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at 2 am but couldn't write it until now, like 4 months after that 2 am thought

_Tommy screamed when the explosion went off, his brother getting flung into an oak tree with a sickening **crack.** Blood sprayed across the tree and into the grass, Wilbur's eyes going wide before slipping closed as he crumpled to the ground. Crimson was rapidly spreading around his regal uniform, staining his white undershirt with a bright velvet hue._

_Tommy felt like his world was crumbling around him, chipped away by that bastard of a king's army, who jumped his and Wilbur's battalion as they were trekking through the forest._

_They'd just begun the journey home after a quick political campaign, getting villagers from small and ragged towns to move to their country of L'manburg, promising sturdy and well-constructed shelter as well as more food to eat. Techno went on ahead to clear the way of any monsters, as the splashes of orange and pink the sunset had casted into the sky were quickly fading away. What no one expected was an ambush by the hunters of King Dream's army, weapons raised and faces as cold as their leader._

_Tommy didn't even know they had explosives until it was too late, Wilbur being the one who payed the price._

_Tommy lunged towards his unmoving sibling only to get held back by Phil, who told him to retreat back to his faction with the rest of his troops._

_The distraught teenager continued to struggle against Phil's hold, telling him that Wilbur still needed him, that it wasn't over yet, that they needed to save him. Phil just shook his head sadly and wrangled him back to his horse, where Tommy reluctantly mounted and rode back with him to their nation, head hung low and tears streaming down his cheeks._

_When Tommy went back to the area secretly the next day to retrieve his brother's body, he was shocked and angry to find out that Wilbur wasn't there. On top of killing his cherished brother, Dream's soldiers took his body, too._

_Tommy's hands shook with rage as he fell to his knees on the grass, letting an anguished scream rip through his throat._

_Dream would pay for this, and he'd pay dearly._

■▪︎■

A young monarch gazed outside his balcony, the warm rays of the rising sun casting an ethereal glow on his sun-kissed face.

Silk strands of gleaming bronze hair rested comfortably in a low bun on the back of his head, the gentle breezes of air swaying it this way and that.

He looked at the citizens of his country with pride, loving and cherishing each one of them with his whole heart. 

The people who lived under the rule of King Dream would tell you that he was a kind soul, that he's been nothing but good to them and would die just for the sake of his people. They'd tell you that all of the rumors floating around other kingdoms were false, and that their king was easily the most noble and protective around. They'd be correct.

However...

Dream's brows furrowed at the memories of one of the worst misunderstandings he's been in yet, the war on L'manburg. 

Months prior, the captain of Dream's personal guard and childhood friend Sapnap had caught foreigners from another country smuggling illegal drugs and weaponry into his kingdom, Nefrítis Isle. As it turns out, these foreigners were from the country of L'manburg and supposedly worked under their nation's leader, Wilbur Soot. Much to Sapnap's disappointment, Dream sent them back with a warning to never smuggle illegal weapons and drugs into Nefrítis Isle again and didn't give it a second thought.

Unfortunately, the next week those same people came back to the kingdom's gates, a battalion of uniformed soldiers and the one and only Wilbur Soot in tow. 

Dream wasn't given the chance to explain nor was he given the chance to try to sort the matter out as Wilbur's battalion immediately began assaulting the city with potion-tipped arrows and fiery swords and clubs. Wilbur demanded that he let them in and give them freedom and equality, which Dream was very confused by. Weren't they already a country? Didn't they already have an established government? The king even remembers having a very successful trade deal with them. What happened?

Try as he might to get answers to all the questions swirling around in his head, Dream never did come to understand what was going on. So with a heavy heart, the distressed ruler gave Sapnap the OK to go out into the battlefield and take defensive measures, lest his kingdom's attackers get to any of the people living under his rule.

After months and months of fighting, Dream finally managed to get a peace treaty meeting with Technoblade, Wilbur's older brother as well as his head strategist, also one of Dream's oldest and closest friends, His father Phil, and Wilbur. For some reason, Wilbur's right hand man and younger brother Tommy was not in attendance. After some communication and date searching, it was discovered that when the two smugglers by the names of Schlatt and Quackity returned to L'manburg, they rushed over to Wilbur's main office and weaved a false tale of getting assaulted while traveling through Nefrítis, their bodies beaten and items stolen, getting discriminated against before being kicked out of the kingdom and banished from returning. They warned that Nefrítis Isle was a wicked place with a terrible leader, and that they should free it's citizens from the king's supposed tyranny, that they should bring justice to a corrupt monarch. 

When he found out what actually happened, Wilbur had sputtered out many apologies and repeatedly promised that he'd make things right between them, saying that he'd get the peace treaty officialized as soon as possible and that he'd remove his troops from the gates of Dream's kingdom and send them home as fast as he could. Dream thanked him and his company for having the meeting before sending them off with a decree to get the treaty finalized whenever they could. 

However, despite clearing things up between Wilbur directly, some of Dream's army didn't get the message fast enough and still thought that they were at war when seeing Wilbur and his two comrades riding out of the gates from Dream's castle, concluding that they had come to threaten the monarch. Sapnap heard this claim and immediately set an ambush together after being informed that Wilbur's battalion would be going to some small villages for a quick relocation campaign. They got their weapons and set out in pursuit of the young faction leader, thirsting for the blood of their adversary.

When Dream found out about this ploy, he was distraught, demanding for someone to get his horse so he could go and call off the attack. Dream's advisors wouldn't allow it, and Dream's brother Tubbo backed them up, reasoning that it would be disastrous to pursue his rogue soldiers and that the threat of getting killed was too high. Reluctantly, Dream relented and resigned to anxiously await the return of his troops to inform them of the treaty.

When they returned triumphant in their battle, they were approached by a very frazzled and distressed king, telling them that there had been a misunderstanding and that Wilbur had been at his castle by his request of a peace treaty from Dream himself. Sapnap was the most shocked of all the troops and hesitantly admitted that the damage had already been done, and Wilbur had been killed by their explosives.

Dream had froze when he heard the information, tears pooling in his viridescent eyes and trailing down his cheeks. The king shook violently as he shoved through the slumped and embarrassed figures of his guard, racing to his trusty horse and demanding that one of them take him to where the ambush had taken place. 

A soldier by the name of Punz offered to escort him to the area where the damage was, and the ride there had been tense the whole way, any effort of casual conversation falling flat and landing awkwardly.

Upon arrival, Dream had instantly spotted the slumped body of Wilbur against a tree, his body twisted at extremely sharp angles and his uniform covered in crusted velvet liquid. Dream's legs buckled under him as he stared at the body of someone who had become a friend to him, a place in his heart having already been formed for the boisterous and ambitious leader. He sobbed and mourned over the younger brother of a fierce warrior, the older brother of an energetic and promising teen, the son of a proud and loving father. He mourned over the long and strengthened friendship that never came to be, the lasting bonds that never had the chance to form.

The following day, Dream contacted a very depressed Phil and told him of the unfortunate accident, apologizing profusely for not getting news of the treaty to his men fast enough. Phil dismissed him with a watery and humorless chuckle, reassuring him that the situation wasn't his fault and that he held no grudge against him. Dream still opened his arms to invite the older man into a comforting hug, which the other accepted without hesitation. He barreled into the young king with a cry, and Dream slowly situated them onto the floor, having lost his composure and sobbing with Phil. 

Now, months after burying Wilbur's body in secret with Phil, wanting to have the chance to mourn alone and without the crowds, Dream still hears of false claims from other kingdoms that spun tales of the corruption and murder that poisoned Nefrítis Isle, that the man on the throne was not what he seemed. Dream knew that pretty much all of his people knew the truth after he made an announcement about the situation, reinforcing the fact that it was all a horrible misunderstanding and that he never intended nor did he know of the ambush on Wilbur's battalion. Still, there were some skeptics among his people, some who had taken a long time to get comfortable in Nefrítis Isle and were now unsure and wary once again. 

Tubbo reassured Dream time and time again that he sud nothing wrong, that he was still a good ruler and that his people still loved him just as much as he loved them. Still, Dream's doubt in himself and his ability to lead a kingdom quickly grew into anxiety and desperation, the mindset that he didn't do enough to prevent the misunderstandings from happening outweighing anything that Tubbo told him. One evening the prince/knight had caught Dream sobbing in his closet with a dagger gripped in his shaky hands, ready to plunge into his chest. The younger freaked out and yanked the weapon away from his older brother, telling him that he needed to take a break from the stress of running his kingdom and dealing with the rumours still floating around and just rest. This became an order to stay in the castle and to try to spend some time relaxing and healing instead of being out in public a lot. Dream complied...

Or so everyone thought.

■▪︎■

It was a quiet evening in the forest, the vibrant leaves of sturdy oak trees swaying through the air as the cool breezes of spring pulled and tugged gently at their loose hanging branches.

Tommy had been sparring alone, slicing and dicing an old and hollowed out tree at the edge of the forest, right behind a cliff overlooking the beautiful lake right at the borders of Nefrítis Isle and L'manburg. Chunks and strips of bark flew off of the weathered tree Tommy had been assaulting, landing mutely on the soft grass below his feet. Just as he finished his spar and was about to turn home, Tommy heard a voice. 

_"...ubbo would be so disappointed in me..."_

The young leader(after Wilbur's death, the presidency had been passed to him with Ranboo as his secretary, as Techno opposed being the head of a government and Phil wasn't in the right state of mind for it) minutely snuck over to a bush near the cliff, crouching so that whoever was there couldn't see him. Tommy was surprised to see King Dream sitting there with his posture laid back as he rested on his elbows, gazing at the warm glow that the sunset had casted onto the lake below his feet, water turning from a crystal clear blue to a silky golden color, reflecting off of the King's sad smile. The iconic porcelain mask that he had worn during the war was settled next to his figure, giving off the impression that it too was admiring the lake's ethereal beauty. 

Tommy instinctively reached for the iron sword attached to his hip, gleaming a stark ivory color as the sun casted it's rays on it. This was it. Tommy could finally make good on the promise he made to himself the night Wilbur was killed, the vow that Dream would pay dearly for it. 

He gripped the sword firmly in his hands and boldly stepped out from the cover of the bushes, the rustling of leaves alerting Dream of his presence. The king leisurely got up and turned around to see the young teen, his smile getting watery as tears streamed from his pale and tired face. He knew this would happen at some point. Tommy was never one to listen or even aquire all the details, jumping to conclusions as a child does. He knew that the universe wouldn't even think to be kind to him, nor give him the happy ending he had so desperately wanted for himself at one point in his life. His hands shook at he stared at the determined face of the young leader, keeping the silent promise he had made to his dead brother months prior. Dream had accepted the lie that he caused all this, that he didn't do enough to protect everyone, that he _should've_ protected everyone. 

_~~(He seemed to forget that he was still human, that he couldn't do all the things that were expected of him and that he wasn't supposed to anyways. He seemed to forget that trying to be the perfect ruler and the perfect person was always going to he fruitless, that he'd eventually self-destruct if he continued to believe that sick, damaging lie.~~ _

_~~He seemed to forget that his problems mattered, too.)~~ _

In a flash, Tommy's sword was lodged in Dream's abdomen, the younger staring at the rapidly growing crimson stain on the royal's robes before his eyes darted to the older's content smile, half expecting for it to morph into one of fear, or shock, or guilt, or _some_ negative reaction. However, much to his surprise, none came. 

Dream just looked at the sword with an exhausted and incredibly sad smile, his legs shaking under the weight of his limp torso. The older struggled as he situated himself back onto the edge of the cliff, blood flowing down his mouth like a stream. Tommy stared in great confusion at the other, still processing the fact that he didn't get a gasp of fear, that he didn't get a curse placed on his head as Dream's final dying breath. His now bloody sword had fallen onto the grass, staining it with flecks of a dark red hue. 

A small tap on his leg got Tommy's attention as he looked down to see Dream gesture to the spot beside him, tears still cascading down his face akin to a waterfall, yet never making a sound. Tommy pointed at himself with a raised brow before getting conformation and plopping himself next to the King, who smiled briefly at the younger before turning his quickly fading emerald orbs towards the rippling water underneath the two. 

_"...thank y-you."_

Tommy flinched at the sound of a gurgled voice, surprised by the soft tone and how young it sounded. He had never considered the age of the King, and after some thought he came to the conclusion that this man was barely an adult, maybe 20 years old.

"For what? Ending your reign of terror? Don't worry, I know I did the right thing." 

Tommy replied snarkily, still waiting for a sense of joy or satisfaction to burst into his heart, filling his soul with a sense of completeness or fulfillment, yet none had come. Dream simply chuckled, blood spraying from his mouth and falling towards the water below, getting washed away in the golden waves that crashed against the cliff face. 

_"Y-yeah, that. Hey, p-please push me into the water when I stop breathing. I don't want you to get in- in trouble."_

Tommy's growing confusion morphed into one of slight, _slight_ concern, that was shoved away as quickly as it arrived. That made sense, as the body wouldn't be found for weeks, maybe even months if he was lucky. 

"Thanks for telling me that, bastard. No one's gonna find you for a long while."

Tommy waited for a reply, but it never came. He huffed in annoyance and turned his head to face Dream, expecting the sad smile of the dying king. Instead, he was met with Dream's body laid flat on the grass, legs hanging loosely over the edge of the cliff.

He muttered a quiet 'oh', still wondering why that sense of fulfillment and satisfaction that he was so sure would've come by now was still evading him, instead leaving a pit of emptiness in it's place. Why wasn't he happy? Why did he feel so... guilty? Why did avenging Wilbur feel so wrong now?

Silently, Tommy dragged himself to his feet and kicked Dream's body over the edge of the cliff, pointedly avoiding having to look at the puddle of thick velvet liquid he had left behind. 

He didn't bother to check when he heard a distant _splash_ from below him, instead sheathing his iron sword and trudging away, regret settling in his gut.

■▪︎■

"T-TOMMY!! TOMMY, COME QUICK!!"

Said teen bolted upright from his position on his bed, hastily putting shoes on before sprinting down to the kitchen of Phil's cottage and halting in his tracks when he saw Techno holding a letter in his hands, whole body shaking with a mixture of sadness and pure, unveiled rage. Hesitantly, Tommy stepped towards his eldest brother, cautious to not make any sudden movements.

"W- what happened, Techno?"

He had a sinking feeling that he knew, dread curling in his gut and spiraling around his chest, tightened his lungs and making it harder to breathe. 

Phil appeared from behind him, locking eyes with his son and reaching out for the note, to which the other placed it firmly in his palm, a grim expression having been formed on his face.

After reaching the end it the letter, Phil's eyes widened and shot up to look at Techno, who just glared at the floor with tears glistening in his crimson eyes. That was all the conformation needed for Phil to let out a strangled sob, hands flying to his hair as Techno rushed to pull the man into a hug, despite not faring much better himself. Tommy knew what happened, he knew. It had been two and a half weeks since he murderedKing Dream _(now that sounded awful in his mind, and the teen wondered when the thing he fantasized about for months had turned into the nightmares he had been plagued with ever since he returned home)_ and he was surprised that the body had been found that quickly. He thought that no one would've cared to find the missing king for a while–?

"Tommy they found Dream's body washed up on the edge of the lake, he had been stabbed and then pushed into over the edge of one of the cliffs, they- someone _killed him_ someone _killed my friend–"_

Tommy felt himself go rigid at that. Dream and Techno had been friends? Since when? He thought that Techno hated tyrants?

"We need to get to Nefrítis Isle as soon as possible, Tubbo must be devastated..."

"Wait, what does this have to do with Tubbo?"

Tommy was quickly beginning to panic, what does Dream dying have to do with his best friend?

"I thought he told you that Dream was his older brother, Tommy–"

He couldn't hear the rest of what Phil was saying, still shocked by the first part of his statement. Tubbo and Dream were brothers? Why did he never know?

_'Wait... I openly told him about how much I didn't like Dream. I bet that he thought that is he told me he was Dream's brother, I'd hate him, too...'_

Tommy suddenly felt horrible. He killed Tubbo's brother, he killed Techno's friend. He didn't listen when people tried to tell him how much better Dream was than what the rumors said about him. He killed a depressed and broken man who never once asked for other's help. He held anger and rage at a man who didn't even kill Wilbur.

Dream ha never been the evil in his story, never the villain that sucked the life out of his people. He wasn't the monster, he wasn't the fool.

Tommy was.

■▪︎■

Arriving at Nefrítis Isle, Tommy instantly noticed how the air was thick with an overwhelming sense of grief. 

All the people were wearing dark colors, some openly sobbing and wailing as family and friends did their best to comfort them. The sky wept with them, pouring it's tears over the angry grey clouds above and spilling them over the people in the streets. The world seemed to have lost it's color, bright and vibrant viridescent hues replaced with cold, withered seaweed, icky and damp with grief and sorrow.

Techno roughly dismounted his horse, Carl, before stomping up to the gates of the guard's quarters and disappearing with Sapnap into the strategy room, eyes flared up with a fiery rage and Sapnap's expression eerily mirroring it. Tommy shivered at the thought of that piercing glare being directed at him, sharp canines bared as Techno loaded his bow, yelling profanities and screaming accusations at him, telling of how Tommy had killed a good-hearted man, how he killed Techno's closest friend without a second thought.

"T-Tommy...?"

His head snapped up at the broken voice of Tubbo, who was now adorned with a jeweled crown and the Waken family crest. 

_'Oh... he's the king now.'_

Tommy winced at the thought. Now that Dream was dead, Tubbo had to take the role of king and learn how to lead a nation just as well as his brother had, at such a young age, too. 

~~_(And it was all his fault)_ ~~

Tommy had no time to react as Tubbo barreled into his arms, sobbing violently as his whole form shook with an emotion he could only describe as _hopelessness._

"H-he's *hic* gone– D-dream's g-gone and– *hic* and I'm all al– *hic* -all al-alone–!"

Tubbo weakly beat Tommy's back in frustration, screams of anguish falling silently from his lips.

Tommy cried himself to sleep that night, mind haunted by the serene smile that Dream had taken on as his body lay limp on the cliff, sobs and pleas for forgiveness falling on deaf ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I sorry?
> 
> Do I have no regrets?
> 
> To answer both of those questions, y e s –


End file.
